Marvel Versus Capcom 4
Description There are two things standing between us and Marvel Versus Capcom 4. To get to this game we have to restore Capcom to their former glory and make them profitable enough to be able to take on ambitious projects such as this. We also have to wait for the war between Disney and Fox to settle since Marvel has limited it's own exposure of X-Men and Fantastic Four characters. Marvel Versus Capcom 4 is going to require lots of X-Men characters so the game is not likely to come out in 2017. Characters Capcom # Ruby Heart # Sonson III # Amingo # Viewtiful Joe # Sexy Silvia # Dante # Vergil # Trish # Nero # Batsu Ichimonji - Burning Batsu - Vatsu # Kyosuke Kagami # Rival Schools character # Rival Schools character # Rival Schools character # Rival Schools character # Sakura Kasugano - Sunburned Sakura # Complete Change Ryu # Gouki - Mecha Gouki - Gouki # Chun Li - Shadow Lady # Charlie Nash - Shadow # Zangief - Mecha Zangief - Evil Zangief # Morrigan Aensland - Lilith mode - Lilith # 12 # Ace # Cycloid Beta - Cycloid Gamma - Cycloid Alpha # Vega # Seth # Rock Man - Rock Man X - Rock Volnutt # Roll # Zero # Axl # Marino # Sigma # Albert Wesker # Jin Saotome - Dark Jin # Cody Travers # Poison # Ryuichi Naruhodo # Karuma Mei # Anita Marvel # Spider-Man (Classic) - Spider-Man (Miles Morales) # Wolverine # Hulk - Orange Hulk # War Machine - Gold War Machine # Deadpool # Luke Cage # Finesse # Echo # Protege # Meggan Puceanu # Rogue # Hope Summers # Phoenix # Cyclops # Havok # Psylocke # Gambit # Storm # Forge # Night Crawler # Beast # Morph # Mimic # Task Master # Super Adaptoid # Mystique # Sentinel A # Sentinel B # Sentinel Mark X # Magneto # Sabertooth # Juggernaut # Toad # Bastion # Lady Deathstrike # Pyro # Venom - Hyper Venom # Carnage # Doppleganger # Super Skrull Stages * Blue Area of the Moon * The Savage Lands * mundane stage Controls X: Dash Square: Quick Triangle: Medium Circle: Fierce Left Analog: Super Moves Right Analog: Special Attacks L1: Switch To First Partner L2: Switch To Second Partner R1: First Partner Assist Attack R2: Second Partner Assist Attack Simultaneous Buttons: Combined Super Move Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Fighting Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2015 video games Category:2015 Category:Marvel vs capcom 4 Category:Windows Games Category:VG Ideas Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas Category:Marvel vs Capcom Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Game Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossove Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:XBOX One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 games Category:Ps4 Category:Ps4 games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS3 Category:Ps3 Category:PS3 games Category:Ps3 games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 games Category:XBOX 360 games Category:X-Box 360 Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Windows games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:3DS Games